The Road
by Raye
Summary: The trio investigate the disappearance of townspeople after attending the wedding of an old friend.


The Road  
by Raye  
summrbrez@yahoo.com   
  
  


* * *

  
Spoilers through season 3   
  


* * *

  
  


> _ I've had a good life. Not an easy one, mind you, but a good one. Most days when I climb the hill to the village, and I can see the sun just starting to peek out to greet us all, I feel like a young girl again. I was so full of energy. I dreamed of adventure, of excitement in my dull life.   
  
Be careful what you dream of.   
  
Not that I would take any of it away; I couldn't, and be who I am. Even with all the evil that I've encountered, with all the mistakes I've made, my life would not have been as rich without the pain. My sorrow made the joy all the sweeter - my mistakes, the accomplishments greater.   
  
Be careful what you dream of.   
  
You must be strong. Find strength in yourself, from your friends, through your pain. Remember that there is always a clear sky around the next bend in the road, there is always a flower growing amongst the weeds, there is always a good heart in the darkest of souls. Continue on the road, make it to the next bend, sort through the weeds, help bring forth the good heart; for in the end there is peace, there is beauty, there is joy.   
  
Take those first steps. Live. Learn._   
  


  
  
"Xena!" The young woman took a few hurried steps toward the rapidly departing figure. "Wait!" She grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her around to face her. Xena's cool eyes flashed. _The woman's full of juxtapositions._   
  
"Gabrielle." Her eyes slowly moved down to where Gabrielle's fingers bit into her flesh. Gabrielle instinctively loosened her grip.   
  
"Xena, why are you leaving?" She couldn't understand it; this woman was a warrior. Xena had seen more horror, met with more hate and fear than anyone Gabrielle had known. Why was she running from a few drunken braggarts? Not that she minded her friend turning away from a senseless tavern brawl, but it was unlike her to slink away. Slink away? Not Xena. A battle of words with the warrior could be more agonizing than a slice of her chakram.   
  
She slid her hand down and linked her fingers with those of Xena. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Noth--" She lifted her head and briefly met Gabrielle's worried eyes before quickly looking away. "Today is the day that Solon was born."   
  
Gabrielle's heart sank. She had spoken the words so softly. "Xena…" She tightened the grip on Xena's hand. All the guilt and pain flooded to the surface, tears welling in her eyes, but she knew she had to swallow her own feelings and help her friend. "I'm sorry." Those simple words broke through her resolve and the tears began to fall. "I'm so sorry."   
  
Xena reached forward and gently brushed some of the tears away. "I know, Gabrielle."   
  
She brought her free hand up and placed it on Xena's, which still rested against her face. "I don't know what to say." Gabrielle gave an uneasy laugh and lowered her head.   
  
Xena smiled and laid her head against Gabrielle's. "That is something, isn't it?" The sun wrapped its last rays around the couple as they stood holding one another. "We should go back in. We need to get our rest if we're going to make it to Midea before midday tomorrow."   
  
Gabrielle pulled away slightly, just enough to see Xena's face. "You okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just--" She stepped back. "I'll be fine. Come on, I have a few choice words for those pigs."   
  
"Xena..." Gabrielle fell in step beside her.   
  
  


* * *

  


**( 1 )**

  
  
  
"Teutamos, more water. I said, more water!"   
  
She awoke to the sounds of the busy tavern and the warmth of the sun's rays playing lazily on her face. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and dropped her legs over the edge of the bed. Glancing over her shoulder, she confirmed what she had already sensed; Xena was gone. Gabrielle tried not to read too much into her early departure; Argo needed tending before they continued their journey to Midea, that was all.   
  
Alikea was actually getting married. Gabrielle began to slowly pull the brush through her hair. Alikea. It seemed so long ago. In her mind she was still a young girl. If they hadn't been near enough to hear her cries, where would she be now? Not getting married. She remembered her as they saw her that day struggling up the trunk of the tree, nearly making it into the safety of the branches before the rough hand of the bandit grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her down the jagged bark.   
  


> _ "Help! Leave me alone! No…no…"  
A dark haired girl flung a small foot past the grasping hand of the man who stood at the tree's base. His makeshift armor was riddled with marks of previous battles, most likely won with little effort. He was a giant of a man, thick with muscles and weathered by long years spent terrorizing one person or another, most probably.  
"You'll soon learn not to make such a fuss little one," he said. The girl was startled into stillness by his voice, which was as worn as his exterior. He grabbed her foot, easily working his other hand up her leg to gain purchase, and pulled the girl closer to him. The whoosh of Xena's chakram filled the air, but flew with such speed that the bandit had little time to react._

  
  
Xena had put a quick end to that scenario. The dull witted brute might have been able to capture a child, but he was no match for Xena and her chakram.   
  


> _ The girl clung to the tree, too frightened to leave its sheltering branches.  
"It's all right," Gabrielle coaxed again. "We won't hurt you. Xena will take care of you. Nothing bad will happen with her around."  
The girl loosened her death grip and asked, "How'd you learn to do that?"  
"Practice," Xena said. She turned and picked the lifeless man up and threw him over the saddle of his horse.  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes for the benefit of the child. "She's not big on small talk. Come down and I'll tell you story," she bribed.  
"I'm too big for stories."  
"No one's ever too big for a good story."  
The girl looked at her, a frown of indecision on her face. "Okay, but it has to have a happy ending." With that she twisted to face the tree and easily climbed down, landing with a bounce on the ground. She watched as Xena gathered the reins of the two horses and turned to continue along the road. "She's not a bad guy, is she?"  
"No," Gabrielle answered. "In fact she's quite the hero. She battles the gods themselves."  
"I'm Alikea," she interrupted.  
The bard's face softened. "I'm Gabrielle. What about your story?"  
Alikea answered with a blank look that suddenly turned sad. "Oh," she said softly. "My parents were killed in a raid on our village. Only a few of us survived. I left," she said matter-of-factly.  
"You left. End of story?"   
"I'm not just a kid."  
"No. But it's hard being alone," she said. The girl's shoulders fell slightly and Gabrielle quickly put her arm around them. "We'll make sure you get somewhere safe. We're going to Argos. How does that sound?"  
"Like my kind of town."_

  
  
Gabrielle hoped Alikea hadn't lost that spark she had as a child. So many things could happen to change a person, in just a short time. The week with Alikea had been a turning point in Gabrielle's early travels with the warrior. She'd witnessed a softness in her friend that she hadn't seen before. They had both seen a bit of themselves in the girl's independent spirit. Leaving her at the temple in the care of the priestesses once they had arrived in Argos had been hard, but Alikea had seemed to like it there and looked forward to helping with the day-to-day running of the temple. And she had. Alikea had gotten word to them, when she could, through the priestesses that traveled to the other temples. She had become an excellent student and had begun to teach others as well. Then the word came of her betrothal and a new life in another town. Three years and so much had changed.   
  
Finishing with her hair, Gabrielle stood and pulled her blonde mane back into a loose knot before walking to the basin. She scooped up the water letting it run down her face more than was necessary. After dabbing at her damp face, she stood there a moment, arms braced against the table, head hung low.   
  
_Solon. Her son. Her sun. My fault. All my fault._   
  
She reached up and roughly pulled her hair loose, then quickly worked it into a more manageable style. With a sigh, Gabrielle reached down and looped her arm through the worn strap of her pack. She stepped forward and tugged at the heavy door. With a forced smile pushing the thoughts from her mind, she left the emptiness of the room behind.   
  
  
  
  
[ Clang, clink. Clang, clink ]   
  
The day was young, but the stablehand was already covered in dirt and sweat. He seemed distracted by the warrior woman's presence, occasionally lifting his eyes from the task before him and watching her quietly brushing the palomino. He appeared entranced by her rhythmic movements, but with a shake of his head moved past the dark figure and into the small back room as Gabrielle walked in through the open doors.   
  
"Xena. It's a beautiful morning!" She carried a half-eaten apple in one hand, but casually handed it over to the horse as she neared her.   
  
"You two have developed quite the rapport," Xena said dryly looking at her over the horse's saddle, which she was securing.   
  
"We understand each other a little better now. Don't we?" She stroked the mare's mane, but stepped away slightly when the horse swung her head back. She caught Xena's half-smile and reaffirmed, "…a little."   
  
Setting the straps firmly on the saddlebag, Xena sounded a short whistle and walked through the stable doors, both blondes followed.   
  
"Did you eat?"   
  
"Yes, I ate."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes, Gabrielle. I'm sure."   
  
"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know. If..."   
  
The workings of the stablehand grew faint as the two friends followed along the curve of the path leading out of town and into the rising sun.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked in silence for the better part of the morning. The valley they were traveling through was magnificent, lush and emerald green; the day was clear; the sky a perfect cerulean blue. The mountains rose in the distance breaking through what clouds there were ahead of them. Athens was behind those mountains and beyond the sea, bustling with a different kind of life: trading, entertainment, politics… everything. Everything but what lay around them, and that _was_ everything. City life had always called to her, but as Gabrielle breathed in the sweet air of the countryside, she couldn't imagine wanting anything else.   
  
"It is beautiful."   
  
Gabrielle turned to Xena, her jaw dropped in mock amazement.   
  
"Don't."   
  
"Don't what?"   
  
"Don't even. I can appreciate beauty."   
  
Gabrielle's eyes danced mischievously as her smile widened. "Of course you can."   
  
A terrible clanging sound interrupted their playful exchange. Xena tensed, and Gabrielle gripped her staff more firmly, but the noise had a familiar ring to it. They turned toward each other. "Joxer?" Then turned to look over their shoulders and back again. "Joxer." They were momentarily blinded as the sunlight bounced off his impossible helmet.   
  
"Well, at least he shows me a little respect."   
  
"I show you a little respect... _a little_."   
  
Struggling for breath, Joxer finally reached them. "Hi...guys." Even in this state he managed a goofy grin Gabrielle's way. With all the panting, he seemed more like a puppy dog than ever.   
  
"Do you need some water?"   
  
"Uh-uh, Gabby. I just need a second...Boy, you guys are fast!"   
  
With a final gulp of air, he stood up and looked at Gabrielle briefly before pinning his eyes on Xena. "I've been after you guys since I met up with Hercules and Iolaus in Argos. They said you were headed this way for a wedding or something. When I heard that, I knew you'd be going to Mycenae afterward for the festival." With a quick look to Gabrielle he added, "Right?"   
  
"Uh, yeah, we're going." Gabrielle shot a questioning look at Xena who raised a brow before turning back to Joxer. Xena's expression softened. "You're more than welcome to join us."   
  
The ever-clumsy warrior-in-training beamed. "Thanks, guys!" He stepped between them as the women turned to continue on their journey.   
  
The sun reached its apex overhead throwing its beams down upon them as Joxer began to recount his latest adventures. His voice boomed out over the valley mixing with the laughter and groaning of his friends who had to duck occasionally to avoid his wildly gesturing arms.   
  
Despite a rather glum start, and one too many nose tweakings, it promised to be a good day for everyone.   
  
  


* * *

  


**( 2 )**

  
  
  
"No, Joxer. Up, up." Grabbing his wrist, Xena raised his arm in front of his face, emphasizing her point with a few quick, but solid blows of her sword against his.   
  
Gabrielle sidestepped the pair. She'd grown accustomed to their impromptu lessons and merely avoided any adverse contact during their drills.   
  
"Joxer the Headless, dropped his arm, a bloody mess," she sung softly as she passed them.   
  
Xena turned her head slightly toward the bard. "Sprain any ankles lately?"   
  
Joxer lowered his sword. "Did I miss something?"   
  
"No, Joxer," Xena assured, continuing her instruction as they walked behind Gabrielle. "Just remember to keep..."   
  
_Sprain any ankles lately?_   
  
Xena was actually trying to compare the two of them? At least she had been able to learn, and she acknowledged her shortcomings. Or did she? Did the bard feel threatened by Xena's relationship with the struggling "warrior"?   
  
She dug her staff deeper into the soft, fertile earth. Midea had been a blur in the distance for the last half of an hour; it wouldn't be much longer now. Squinting, she tried to bring into view the outline of the wall and the town itself nestled against the mountainside.   
  
"Ohhh! I get it. So..."   
  
She sighed. Concentrating on what lay before her wasn't keeping her mind off of what was transpiring directly behind her. Could she actually be jealous of Joxer?   
  
_No_   
**No.**   
  
She threw a look backward at the dark heads lowered close to one another, both staring intently at the other. She shook her head.   
  
  
_No._   
_Yes._   
_**A little.**_   
  
She groaned inwardly. Jealous of Joxer. What next?   
  
"Okay, we're almost there, why don't we pick it up some?" Petty, childish, but also effective. As Xena drew up next to her and Joxer stepped in on her left, she felt better. Much better.   
  
  
The beast loomed over them; teeth bared, flesh-rending claws unsheathed, taut muscles aching for release. And crouched at a short distance was its near twin. They were flanked, a beast on either side.   
  
"Pretty nasty, huh?" Joxer had placed his hand on her shoulder as he leaned in to get a better look, but as she turned to look at him, he quickly removed it as if her skin had become a bed of hot coals. He stepped away as his eyes wandered over to the first table in the agora. She was amazed that he could be such a hit with Meg and her _girls_; he could be so awkward around Xena and herself.   
  
She took one last look at the statues before passing through the gate. So realistic, it looked as if the lions would spring from their perches high up on the wall and tear through the crowd within. They weren't on as grand a scale as in Mycenae, she noted, but still, they were impressive.   
  
She watched as Xena moved along, weaving in and out amongst the gaily dressed people.   
  
"I didn't realize Alikea's wedding would be such an event," Xena said over her shoulder.   
  
"Well, obviously, the children and their families have taken to her."   
  
"Obviously."   
  
"How do you guys know this girl, Alikea?" Joxer asked after catching up with them.   
  
"We helped rid her of a troublesome admirer."   
  
"Fought off another slaver?" Joxer interpreted Xena's remark.   
  
"You got it," Gabrielle confirmed.   
  
"Ah-huh."   
  
"Xena?" The shout carried itself out over the heads of the people in the nearly filled agora.   
  
The trio turned to the left to see a boy of about eleven or twelve years moving swiftly down the terraces. He stopped in front of Xena, slightly out of breath, but more from excitement than exertion. "You _are_ Xena?" Part question, part statement, he waited eagerly for her reply.   
  
"Yes, I am Xena, and who are you?" Her voice and posture changed subtly, an edge of darkness and strength winding its way around her.   
  
The boy rocked back on his heels, his eyes grew even wider. "I'm Ceyx," he answered quickly.   
  
Gabrielle smiled. Xena was incredible; you have to give the fans what they want, after all.   
  
"And..." she urged him on flatly.   
  
"And...Oh, and Alikea wanted me to keep an eye out for you. I spotted you outside the gates, but getting through all those people..." He gestured around them, the tone of his voice implying that Xena, experienced in keeping watch herself, would of course understand the problem that people with _their_ important duties had.   
  
Xena clasped a hand on his shoulder. "You did a fine job. Excellent work, Ceyx."   
  
He tried sticking his small chest up even further than it was already extended, but mostly he beamed with pride.   
  
Relaxing slightly, the proper image having been established, Xena asked, "Are you to take us to her?"   
  
"Yes," he looked toward Joxer, "but he can't come. I'm allowed, but _I'm_ an exception."   
  
"I see. Joxer?"   
  
"That's okay. You guys go ahead, that's stuff for-- uhm, friends." His eyes darted around the busy plaza. "I'll just hang out down here and meet up with you after the processional." Gabrielle lost sight of him as he dove into the crowd. He looked relieved having just been spared from the agony of what he obviously considered "girl stuff."   
  
Joxer.   
  
She turned to follow Xena and Ceyx up to where Alikea waited. At first glance, what she saw startled her: the way the sun shone off his sandy hair; the way Xena's arm stretched easily across his shoulders; he was about the same size, the same shape. At first glance, she had seen Solon. She began to ascend the terraces, and for the second time in the same day, she forced a smile in hopes of pushing away the suffocating guilt that threatened to mar what should be a joyful, lighthearted day.   
  
  


* * *

  


**( 3 )**

  
  
  
"You made it!" Alikea twisted around eliciting a small admonishment from the woman who was standing over her tying flowers into the girl's long, ebony hair.   
  
"Oh, Ula. I'm sorry." She shifted back around and raised her voice slightly. "I'm so glad you came."   
  
Gabrielle entered first, dropping her pack in the corner before striding over to the window seat. "How could we miss such an important day in your life?"   
  
And she had made a good life for herself here in Midea, if her surroundings were any indication. It was a small room, but it was bright and filled with little touches that showed she was loved: a coverlet embroidered with the same small, pale blue flowers that now adorned her hair, obviously her favorite; crude little dolls fashioned from wood and bits of old fabric, gifts from her students from the look of them; dried flowers laid in bunches everywhere, moments in time kept alive by their presence.   
  
Being careful not to interfere with the preparations, Gabrielle leaned forward to touch a hand to Alikea's arm in lieu of an embrace. Turning to Xena she asked, "She looks beautiful, doesn't she, Xena?"   
  
Xena stood by the door as if afraid to intrude or unsure of what to do. Anyone could see this wasn't exactly her forte. "Your impending marriage must agree with you," she offered with a slight smile as she stepped further into the room.   
  
It certainly appeared that way. Alikea's brown eyes sparkled, the joy spilling over and softening her rather awkward features. _All brides are beautiful,_ Gabrielle thought. She'd felt that way as well once; it had been one of the best feelings in her life. She sighed softly. The gods were obviously set on filling her day with memories.   
  
"Thank you," Alikea blushed at the compliment and her smile deepened. "I have so much to tell you both. Oh, but I'm being rude. I should introduce you. This is Ula, my dearest friend here in Midea." She raised her head a bit to indicate the woman behind her.   
  
"Hello." Ula turned to face them and smiled as her fingers continued working the flowers. She was a striking woman for someone of her size - small, but shapely. Her saffron robe was the perfect accent to her tanned skin and auburn hair. "There's no need to introduce _them_," she said down to the girl. "I know all about you." She nodded her head first at the tall warrior, "Xena," then at the bard, "Gabrielle. She's been fretting over your arrival for days." She lowered her eyes to look at her creation. "There. I think that'll do."   
  
Ula placed her hands on Alikea's shoulders guiding her gently forward to stand so they could see the full effect. She had grown over the past few years so that now she stood nearly a head taller than Gabrielle. Her intricately folded chiton of the palest blue fell gently down her legs, stopping just above her ankles.   
  
"Oh Alikea! You're getting married." Gabrielle stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her tightly.   
  
"I know," she whispered into Gabrielle's hair.   
  
As Gabrielle drew back, Xena's hand came forward and brushed at Alikea's hair, briefly touching a delicate flower. "Softies, the both of you," she murmured.   
  
"And you're not, is that right?" Ula asked from behind them.   
  
Xena brought her hand back quickly. "Yes."   
  
"Yes, you are? Or, yes, you aren't? Gabrielle teased.   
  
"Leave her be, Gabrielle," Alikea laughed. "You two are still at it."   
  
"Yes and I can't seem to shake her."   
  
Gabrielle responded by playfully shoving her shoulder into Xena's arm on her way to grab Alikea's hand. She pulled the girl back with her as she sat down by the window. "Now, tell us everything we missed. Everything," she encouraged.   
  
Xena moved quietly to the bed, lifting up her scabbard and placing it close to her as she sat down.   
  
"I can't tell a story like you, Gabrielle."   
  
"Well, give me the basic story, and I'll write it up for you on your very own scroll. That'll be my gift to you both; the story of how you fell in love." Her hands came to rest over her heart, her mind already putting together the untold tale.   
  
"Well, the beginning isn't very romantic," Alikea admitted. "We met in a stable."   
  
"A stable." She dropped her hands as her imaginings clunked to a stop.   
  
"Yes," she laughed, "Ceyx, who you've already met - he's Ula's son. Well, he was my first student. After I had a proper school started with a dozen or so of the other children, Ceyx thought he could get away with anything, since we _are_ friends as well. He used to go down to the stables when he was supposed to be in class. He still does. He loves horses, and he really does like to help. He'd do all sorts of little chores down there. Well, it became a regular occurrence, my having to go down and tear him from Zarek's side. Zarek, he's my fiancé. At first, I didn't like him very much, the circumstances as they were. He wasn't much to look at either, covered in dirt and sweat - big and scruffy. Well, he cleans up very nice."   
  
"That he does," Ula agreed from the bed where she now sat next to Xena. "I don't know why he insists on working that stable himself."   
  
Alikea smiled shyly. "He is wonderful. He's so kind, and he has a very gentle spirit. I think that's why he works so well with the horses. He's very calming." She lowered her head and smiled. "We started taking walks together inside the town wall, up toward the theatre, and outside, along the mountain trails. He brings me flowers every day." Her last words were barely audible. Her eyes seemed far off, as if she were remembering all those times together.   
  
At that moment a man's voice was heard outside the door. It opened a crack and Ceyx's head appeared in the small space. "It's time," he hissed, eyes wide.   
  
Gabrielle turned to look out the window. The day had slowly darkened to night.   
  
Alikea stood and nervously smoothed at wrinkles that weren't there. She looked to Ula anxiously.   
  
"You're lovely, child," she assured. "Come now. We'll gather the gifts."   
  
Alikea nodded her head silently as Ula headed for the door. "Well?" The woman stopped short of the hall and faced Xena and Gabrielle.   
  
The friends exchanged a quizzical look before standing.   
  
"They know, don't they?"   
  
"Know what?" they asked in unison.   
  
"I want you to walk with Ula, Spyros, and Ceyx as my family. You are my family." She seemed uncertain as to how they would respond.   
  
"Of course! Oh, Alikea, we'd be honored. It's--"   
  
"Don't start again, Gabrielle." Xena headed for the door asking Ula, "Just how many gifts are there?"   
  
"Xena." Gabrielle followed on her heels.   
  
"She's only kidding, Gabrielle!" Alikea called out after them.   
  
  
The sounds of bells and lutes played out over the townspeople as the lines of men and women descended the terrace from Alikea's room. Some played, others carried torches to light the way, although the nearly full moon lit up the night sky and the town below. Alikea's family, laden with baskets of fruit, breads, and various household goods, followed as she slowly began the trip to Zarek's house. Upon reaching level ground, Alikea stepped into the waiting chariot to be escorted the rest of the way. All the while, her friends continued to light the way and make the music that would ward off any evil spirits.   
  
Gabrielle looked over at Xena. A smile had crept onto her face and seemed to be intent on remaining there. The torches threw down a soft golden light that added a becoming glow to her hair and warmed her face. Xena must have sensed her friend's stare and looked down at her. She didn't try to hide her happiness - if anything, it appeared to increase as she looked down at her friend.   
  
As they rounded a bend, Gabrielle spotted Joxer standing at the edge of the procession. He was looking in their direction with the oddest expression. Not odd for him - she'd seen it before; jaw dropped slightly, lips parted just a bit too much, helmet carelessly worked between his hands. The man had no attention span whatsoever. He should have been watching the bride, which is probably what he _had_ been doing, before being distracted by thoughts of an imagined victory or embellished good deed. Now, he stood there looking, not exactly at her, but more _through_ her. She caught his eyes and his face reddened before he quickly turned away. _At least_, she thought, _he has the sense to be embarrassed by his absentmindedness. _   
  
The procession continued through the town coming to a stop at the couple's home. The group gathered around as Alikea stepped down from the chariot and took the final steps to the man standing by the entranceway. There could be no doubt he adored her, as Gabrielle watched his warm grey eyes follow his bride's path to him. He circled his arm down around her waist and drew her firmly to his side as he led her over the threshold. They made a handsome, if contrasting, couple. Her skin was milky white; his was darkened by years spent in the sun. He was fair-haired; she had hair as black as night. He was a giant of a man; his hands could encompass her waist. He _did_ clean up very nice, with his long white tunic and high black boots.   
  
Friends and family followed the couple through the court and into the hall, stopping at the central hearth where they proceeded to toss the grains and fruits around the couple that would insure a fertile and prosperous union.   
  
"Xena, isn't it just the--" Gabrielle broke off mid-sentence and ducked her head down and to the side as a variety of grains slid over her, through her hair, and into her top. "Xena!" She scowled up at the warrior. She didn't look very warrior-like at the moment; her mouth was turned up into a Meg-like smile, those blue eyes of hers that could turn a strong man weak, in more ways than one, sparkled mischievously. Her hand was still raised, though its contents had already been deployed.   
  
Her eyes widened. "Oops. Sorry."   
  
"You just can't enjoy a nice, romantic moment, can you?" Gabrielle asked.   
  
"I'm enjoying myself... immensely."   
  
The crowd began to thin as people spread out to wish the couple well and to mingle with the other guests.   
  
"Maybe you should be off with the other children." Gabrielle scanned the crowd.   
  
"He was back along the procession, he should be in here somewhere now, though."   
  
"Who?" Gabrielle asked.   
  
"Joxer. That's who you're looking for, isn't it?"   
  
"Joxer? No. I was merely observing the people. It helps me to write. I try to notice conversation styles, natural movements of the body, that sort of thing."   
  
"Oh. Well. He's over in the exedra."   
  
"Where?" Gabrielle turned in the direction Xena was facing. She caught sight of him in the recess biting into an apple. "What's he _doing_? Do you know he wasn't even paying attention this evening? It was so beautiful - all the people, the torches, the chariot. He wasn't even paying attention," she repeated as they moved closer to him.   
  
"Who wasn't paying attention?" Joxer asked through a bite of apple.   
  
"You," she said crossly. "And you're not supposed to be eating that." She pulled the half-eaten apple from his grasp. "That's a gift for the couple."   
  
"Really?" His eyes darted to his pack. "Um, well, does that mean I have to give back the ones I picked up for Argo?"   
  
"No," Xena answered before Gabrielle could continue. "That was thoughtful of you, Joxer. Argo will appreciate it." Xena raised her brows as she turned to look down at the bard.   
  
"What?" she whispered through clenched teeth.   
  
Joxer's face broke out in a broad grin. "She does love apples."   
  
"All horses like apples, Joxer." _Someone has to be the voice of reason. _   
  
"Now, that's true," came a deep voice from behind. Turning, they found Alikea and Zarek standing close behind. Gabrielle quickly leaned in for another hug.   
  
"Gabrielle, you're going to crush me before this day is over. Let go and meet my husband." She turned a loving gaze toward the man at her side. "Zarek, this is Xena and Gabrielle, my very own heroes."   
  
"Hello." He reached out and clasped Xena's arm in his own. "It's good to meet you. I have a lot to thank you for." He rested his other hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "Both of you."   
  
"It was a good day for us as well; we made a dear friend," said Gabrielle.   
  
"Speaking of friends..." Alikea motioned toward Joxer.   
  
"Oh, that's Joxer--"   
  
"Joxer the Migh--"   
  
"-- we met up with him today. We travel together sometimes."   
  
Joxer started to lower his outstretched hand, but Alikea caught and held it gently. "Any friend of this pair, is a friend of mine."   
  
"Ours," Zarek corrected.   
  
"Ours."   
  
"Thanks. You look pretty," he added quickly.   
  
"Oh that's just the moonlight and the torches. Everyone looks good in this lighting."   
  
"Yeah," Joxer agreed softly. Addressing Xena, he added, "I wasn't sure where we were going to stay tonight. I talked with a man at the stables, and he said we could stay there."   
  
"No you can't," Zarek stated firmly.   
  
"But _he_ said we--"   
  
"I run those stables, Joxer, and I say you can't," he insisted. "You'll stay at the inn."   
  
"Zarek's parents own an inn as well. Nearly an entire section of town, actually," Alikea explained. "But...he insists on working with those horses. I think it's just an excuse to stay unkempt." She smiled up at him.   
  
"An inn would be nice, thank you. If you'll let us know which one, we'll head over there now. It's getting late. We should leave you in peace," Xena said.   
  
"Jayr said he would be leaving soon, he'll show you the way." He walked over to an older man and spoke with him a moment. The man smiled and nodded his head as Zarek returned.   
  
"There now. You're all set. And you have anything you like while you're there and stay as long as you like, too. It's on the house."   
  
"Thanks!" Joxer chimed in.   
  
That man could eat a horse. _No wonder he was always trying to get on Argo's good side,_ she thought. "Come on, Joxer," Gabrielle urged before saying her farewell. "We'll come over tomorrow. Hopefully you won't be too swamped with visitors. Wait. More gifts. I hope you do have a lot of guests tomorrow."   
  
"It was nice meeting all of you." Zarek said. "Thank you for coming. I know it meant a lot to Ali."   
  
"Well, it meant a lot to us as well," Xena replied before joining Jayr. They immediately struck up a conversation. After saying their final good-byes, Joxer and Gabrielle followed the pair out onto the street and past rows of darkened houses. Gabrielle guessed that everyone was either already in bed or still at the gathering.   
  
Jayr and Xena continued to talk back and forth in front of them, but Joxer was being unusually quiet since the "apple" incident. Of course, he didn't _have_ to say anything to irritate her, did he? Why did he get under her skin so badly? He was worse than Perdicus back in Poteidaia before she left with Xena. No matter what that man had said or done, she always seemed-- Gabrielle stopped abruptly. "No." It wasn't possible.   
  
Joxer took a few more steps before he noticed and turned to see why she had stopped. He was looking more at the ground under her feet than at her when he asked, "What? Did you forget something?"   
  
"Um, no. No. It's nothing." She closed the gap between them and kept right on walking - quickly. "I'm working on a scroll for Alikea and Zarek and it's just not coming together in here," she tapped at her head. Something _wasn't_ right in there. She tried to rid her face of the flush that had come over it before Joxer caught up to her again.   
  
"Hey, Gabby. Why ya running?" He jogged up beside her.   
  
She slowed her pace. "Oh. I'm just thinking. The mind's working double time, so the feet are trying to keep up," she rattled on. _Could...? No_. She looked over at him; helmet askew, armor jangling, that lopey walk...   
  
_Oh, gods. What a day._   
  
  


* * *

  


**( 4 )**

  
  
  
The warm droplet glided slowly across her brow, picking up speed as it rolled down over her temple. She squirmed uncomfortably as the bead of sweat worked its way into the inner curves of her ear. Sitting up, she jammed a finger into her ear to catch it, but she was too late - it had already made its escape down the rabbit hole to mix with the thoughts that had been bumbling around in there, scaring off pleasant dreams. She fell back onto the pillow and hugged her arms tightly to her chest.   
  
"Would you please just go to sleep...or go next door and talk to him," grumbled the form next her.   
  
The sound of Xena's voice startled her. Gabrielle turned onto her side to face the warrior. "What do you mean?"   
  
Amid a tangle of black hair, a lid raised to reveal an icy blue eye. "Joxer."   
  
"I know who's in the room next to us. Why would I go talk to _him_?"   
  
"Gabrielle." The woman turned onto her back and shoved the hair from her face. "Did something happen on the way to the inn this evening?"   
  
"No." _How does she know?_ she thought. "What would have happened?"   
  
"I don't know, but I do know I've never seen you drink as much as you did tonight. It looked to me like you were trying to dull some unwanted feelings. At first, I thought it was," she hesitated, "what we discussed the other night, or other memories that might be nearer the surface today. But then I noticed how you were avoiding even the slightest look in Joxer's direction. A cutting comment, a pull at an earlobe, or a tweak of his nose, I'd understand, but complete avoidance, and what seemed like forced cheerfulness, well..." Xena turned her head and looked at Gabrielle - obviously waiting for a response.   
  
"I don't know," Gabrielle said softly after a moment's silence. She let her head sink back into the cool pillow unconsciously shielding most of her face from Xena's gaze. "He annoys me. He drives me up the wall...I felt the same way about Perdicus. He loved me...and I loved him. Does that mean Joxer loves me? Do I...Do I love Joxer? I can't love _him_. I feel so confused, and I'm not even sure why."   
  
For the first time since she'd reached the inn, the tension left Gabrielle's body as exhaustion, both mental and physical, claimed her. She felt the touch of Xena's hand on her shoulder. "I can't tell you how Joxer feels, and only you know what's in your heart." Her strong hand moved up to cradle Gabrielle's head, and she shifted to hold the now gently weeping bard who, in turn, snuggled into the curve of her friend's neck.   
  
"Gabby...Gabby?" She could hear him calling to her, but he was so far away. "Gabby." He was closer now - above her. The hesitant touch of his hand on her arm finally woke her. She opened her green eyes slowly, her head still in the clouds. Joxer stood by the bed shifting his weight anxiously over one foot, then another. "Gabby? You okay? You sure did have a lot to drink last night. How'd you sleep?" She groaned and pulled the sheet up over her head as she rolled away from him.   
  
"Gab, c'mon. Xena wants us to meet her at the head of the western mountain path...Gabby." She could feel the bed shift as he leaned toward her. He'd begun to nudge her over but suddenly fell forward onto her with an "Umph."   
  
"Sorry, Gabby. Sorry." His attempts at extricating himself from the delicate situation led only to his further entanglement in the bed clothes and Gabrielle.   
  
"Joxer!" She jerked herself onto her back to give his chest a push off and away from her, but stopped with her hands resting against that horrible armor. His eyes were filled with shock, embarrassment, and something more. She looked closer. _How could I have not known? How could I have missed it?_ She raised a hand tentatively and pushed his helmet away instead. Weaving her fingers through his hair, she pulled herself up and Joxer closer, all the while looking into his soft, brown eyes. She watched as the shock deepened, but the embarrassment fled. The love, which had been hidden from her now, melted the fear that had wrapped itself around her heart. She could feel his breath mingling with her own just as her lips met his...   
  
"Gabby...Gabby?" The door crashed open as he stepped into the room. "Gabby? You okay? You sure did have a lot to drink last night. How'd you sleep?"   
  
Before he made it two more steps into the room, Gabrielle had jumped up and bounded over to him. Trying not to touch him, but wanting him out of the room, she gave him a few quick pushes back towards the door.   
  
"Gab, c'mon. Xena wants us to meet her at the head of the western mountain path...Gabby?"   
  
The door muffled her name as she slammed it shut on him. She flung her back against it for good measure and tried desperately to erase the last few moments from her mind.   
  
  
"Fayr told me last night that Medantivas and Imari were last seen heading this way."   
  
"But weren't they just passing through town? They could have just continued on their journey."   
  
"That's true, but now this child, Claudio, has been taken from the same general area by what Ceyx swears was a large bird," she paused, the look on her face conveying her seriousness. Pointing to a place farther along the path, she added, "Whatever it was, it happened up there."   
  
The small group continued the climb up the rocky incline. The trail was wide enough for the three of them to walk abreast, but Joxer kept to himself by following a short distance behind the two women. Gabrielle had been more than unpleasant towards him when she finally ventured from the room earlier that morning. Although she did feel some guilt over her actions (he really had done nothing to deserve her bad attitude - this time), she was grateful for the distance it created.   
  
They came to a halt as they neared the rock face. The wall before them was broken by two small openings. Xena stepped forward ducking into the archway on her left. She leaned out of the darkness after a quick look around to say, "You two go in that way. These probably link up further on. If not, meet me out here after checking it out."   
  
"Should you go alone, Xena?" Gabrielle blurted out. Her question was met with a blank stare. "Well, there is a rather big bird on the loose... Do you know what talons can do to a girl's skin?" she tried.   
  
"Gabrielle, don't worry. I think I'll be just fine, and Joxer will protect you from any feathered nasties, I'm sure."   
  
Sarcasm wasn't what she had been looking for. Joxer in close quarters was not what she'd been looking for. Gabrielle turned and gave him a pained smile as he stepped past her. He looked at Xena for a moment before lowering his head and entering the cave. It wasn't the look of someone wounded by his true love, more an appeal for understanding and sympathy. Obviously, he wasn't thrilled with the situation either. He didn't love her - how could he love her, when she treated him the way she did? Gabrielle's confusion deepened as she followed him into the darkness.   
  
  


* * *

  


**( 5 )**

  
  
  
Most of the cave was hidden in shadows. It was dark and damp. Water trickled softly nearby. Gabrielle sighed. "Perfect," she whispered. She squinted, trying to force her eyes to adjust to the darkness. A few steps into the cave the ceiling rose, and Joxer was able to stand up fully. As he did, the light from his torch reflected a sadness she'd never seen in him, but with another flicker he was once again the man she knew. Or had known before her revelation (real or imagery) of the previous night. She still wasn't even sure what that revelation was exactly.   
  
"Claudio? Claudio, are you in here?" Joxer's call broke through her thoughts, and she paused briefly in her steps. She mentally chastised herself. A child was missing, lost back in this cavern somewhere after having been frightened by a bird, of all things, and her mind was everywhere but where it should be - tuned to helping find the boy.   
  
Joxer stopped and turned, asking, "Did you hear something, Gabby?"   
  
"No. He's probably further in." She took a breath, gathered her thoughts, and focused her attention on the task at hand. Or, she tried to, but was distracted again, this time by a foul stench that filled the tunnel. "What is that smell?"   
  
"I don't know. I noticed it when we came in." Laying a finger alongside his nose, he added, "All great cooks have good noses. Anyway, I figured something crawled in here to die." They looked at one another in the darkness for a moment, and then pushed on at a quickened pace. They continued to call for the boy, but were met only with the echo of their own cries. The passageway became brighter and began to widen. The smell worsened with every step.   
  
"Oh no. I guess this is it, we've come to the other end," Gabrielle said. She tried to push aside her fear of what they would find there. A few more steps and she realized she had jumped to the wrong conclusion - on both counts, thankfully. It _was_ the light of day, but from an opening in the ceiling above them, not the exit. And they didn't find Claudio - alive or dead.   
  
They stood now in what looked like a room, but was actually an intersection of their tunnel and Xena's. "I take it there's been no sign of him down your way?" Xena asked as she emerged from the darkness to their left.   
  
"No," Gabrielle answered. "Should we continue on?" She gestured to the tunnel ahead of her.   
  
Xena studied her surroundings for a moment before crossing to the darkened area between the remaining passageways.   
  
With his eyes opened wide and mouth twisted to one side, Joxer stood looking up at the sky above them. "Wow. You could drive a chariot through there." Raising his brows a bit he added, "Of course, it'd have to be a flying chariot."   
  
Gabrielle opened her mouth to respond to his inane comment, but stopped when Xena spoke from where she crouched along the far wall. "Or a very...large...bird," the warrior said slowly as she stood and turned to face them.   
  
"By the gods," Gabrielle gasped. In her hand, Xena held one end of the biggest feathers she'd ever seen. It stretched out at least four, maybe five, feet.   
  
"Hey Gabby. Think of all the big stories you could write with that quill."   
  
The bard was little amused. She reached up and gave the man's earlobe a merciless twist.   
  
"Ow!" Joxer favored the sore appendage.   
  
Ignoring him, she strode over to Xena, eyeing the feather as Xena let it fall to the ground. "A bird really did take Claudio? And those men..." Gabrielle couldn't believe what she was seeing. She tore her eyes away from the slightly shiny bit of plumage lying by her feet and looked instead to her friend for some rational explanation.   
  
"Harpies," she said matter-of-factly, tapping her fingers on her midsection as she eyed the room.   
  
"Harpies? But you killed them, didn't you? "   
  
"A few, I think."   
  
"Guys...what are Harpies?" Joxer asked. He looked a little frightened himself. His head was turned slightly to the side as if he wanted to take a look around, but was afraid of just what he might find standing behind him.   
  
Gabrielle shook her head. "That's right. Your parents wouldn't have told you. Why tell stories of retribution when they wanted to _encourage_ misdeeds and acts of malice? And I bet your brother didn't scare too easily anyway."   
  
Joxer's eyes darted back and forth, a small frown forming. "Should I be offended?"   
  
"No, Joxer," Xena said, nudging Gabrielle slightly as she walked by her. "Harpies are bird-like women..."   
  
"Bird-like women? They are birds, Xena. Well, mostly bird anyway, with the faces of beautiful maidens and huge, deadly claws of brass. Whatever they touch carries a horrible stench for eternity." Xena rolled her eyes as the bard took over the story. "They swoop down on the unjust and carry them off to Hades to meet their punishment." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Of course, sometimes they take them to the Furies. And sometimes they're the ones responsible for things that have gone missing..."   
  
"And sometimes, they steal children," Xena added quietly.   
  
"Why?" Joxer asked.   
  
"Because they can," she answered darkly. "But they shouldn't be living here. Or, she shouldn't be living here. I'm pretty sure we're dealing with only one of them. It'd be a lot messier with any more roosting here. But what is she doing taking children? What could they have done so wrong that she saw fit to have them taken and tried for their wrong doings? This just doesn't smell right...for more reasons than the most obvious."   
  
"We should search the rest of the cave," Gabrielle suggested.   
  
"Yes we should, but if Claudio were still in here, he'd be _in here_," she pointed. "This is her nest."   
  
  
"So what exactly are we going to tell the townspeople?"   
  
"I've considered that; I think it's best to tell them the truth..."   
  
Gabrielle stopped her downward descent and stared at her.   
  
"...that we found nothing that pointed us to where Claudio is."   
  
Gabrielle released the air that had gathered in her lungs. "That's better."   
  
"I realize it's best not to start a panic, Gabrielle. We'll just suggest that everyone stay clear of the area. We wouldn't want anyone to disturb any clues."   
  
"And that's why Xena gets the big dinars," Joxer nodded in understanding.   
  
Gabrielle shook her head and smiled. He certainly knew how to lighten a mood. He could be serious, when it counted. He'd eased her mind when they'd finished their search without finding the boy. She'd lost hope, assumed the worst must have happened. Claudio had been taken from here; it had to mean he was already dead. Sensing her anguish, Joxer had comforted her with a touch of his hand to her shoulder, a look of unwavering certainty, and words spoken softly and earnestly: 

>   
  
_"It's okay, Gabby. Claudio's alive; we didn't find anything to tell us otherwise. He'll be back with his family soon. You and Xena can do anything."   
  
"There are times when we'd be lost without you, Joxer." _

  
  
The words had slipped out. Slipped out, that's how she thought of it. Had similar words, feelings, been fighting to stay hidden, unspoken, unheard? If so, for how long?   
  
His reaction had been a quiet one as his eyes widened in disbelief. That had hurt. It was as though he couldn't believe that she'd say something kind to him. But he had recovered quickly, turning from her as he set into his usual "Joxer the Mighty" persona. She hadn't been annoyed, though. She'd actually laughed and given his back a friendly little pat. _Well, maybe a little harder than that. _   
  
Gabrielle let her eyes wander over to where he now walked beside Xena. _He isn't an ugly man,_ she mused. _It's that awful outfit._ She thought back, remembering the man he had become under Aphrodite's spell. _Every other time that bell rung, he'd been...he'd been dashing... charming...handsome._ She shook her head trying to rattle whatever it was that had worked itself loose. She trained her eyes on the rocky path beneath her feet, but her thoughts stayed with Joxer. Obviously, whatever it was that had been knocked out of place had not yet fallen back.   
  
The troubled woman's last thoughts before they entered the town again were: _He could be that man. He could. But is this man really all that bad? And would I care for him any other way? Care for him? Aphrodite, if you have anything to do with this..._   
  
  


* * *

  


**( 6 )**

  
  
  
"All to _my_self."   
  
The young bard threw herself back onto the soft bed. Tucking her hands behind her head, she gazed up dreamily at the shadow-filled ceiling before turning her attention to her friend standing in the doorway. She was greeted with a familiar, withering look. "I could change things around, if you like--give you the middle watch that Joxer was nice enough to volunteer for."   
  
Gabrielle closed her eyes. "No, thank you, Xena. Don't let the Harpies bite."   
  
_Harpies_, she thought as she heard the door close. _Really. Someone playing a practical joke more than likely. I can't believe I was actually worried by that nonsense. Harpies, ha. And Joxer ... I must be losing my mind. Joxer ..._   
  
[ "...the Miiighhhtteee...aaghhh--" ]   
  
"Wha--" Gabrielle began in sleepy confusion. Scanning the room, she noticed that Xena was already dashing through the door. _Joxer._ She jumped from the bed, tore at the bedclothes that were tangled around her, and, grabbing her staff, quickly followed.   
  
The pair flew down the stairs nearly colliding with the innkeeper's wife and upsetting the load of bedding in her arms. Gabrielle shouted their apologies and they were soon charging up the palely lit path toward the cave that Joxer had obviously continued to watch through his shift and well into Gabrielle's. _Why does he do that? Serves him right. If he's lying up here torn to bits, well, it's his own fault. I should have been here, now, not him._ Her thoughts were cut off by a horrifying screech from above. She froze. The source of the terrible noise, just barely visible flying off to the north, was a large--an extremely large--bird ... with long flowing hair.   
  
"It's ... it's a..." Gabrielle stammered.   
  
"Harpy. It's a Harpy, Gabrielle," the warrior said evenly as she re-sheathed her sword. "You've out-talked a Cyclops, wakened Titans, and been turned into a Bacchae--and this..." she lifted her brow. "...is a shock?" Her mood darkened as she added, "Besides, I think you are missing the most important point--she has Joxer.".   
  
Gabrielle looked off into the distance squinting as she tried to focus on the dark spot trailing beneath the Harpy. She turned sharply, eyes wide. "Joxer? ... Joxer!" _It __should_ have been me.   
  
"...and _he_ has Ceyx."   
  
"Ceyx?" She swung around once more, but found only a speck far off in the early morning sky. "Ceyx." She spun back toward Xena, but the words wouldn't come. She could only shake her head.   
  
Xena grabbed her by the forearms. "Gabrielle."   
  
"I'm okay." She brushed her hands away. "I'm okay."   
  
Xena nodded her head silently.   
  
"So what are we going to do? How are we supposed to get them back?" She gazed out over the mountainside--such a peaceful setting: blue sky, white, fluffy clouds, and a now brilliant sun rising behind them, throwing its warm glow over the rocky landscape. _So serene._   
  
"_Where_ is she taking them?" She grasped the top of her staff with both hands and nestled her head against the softness of her arms. "...and why?"   
  
Xena gave her shoulders a good squeeze. "We _will_ get them back."   
  
As they began the descent to town, Gabrielle could see from the set of Xena's jaw and the stiffness of her carriage that a plan was already being formed--and if it didn't work out in their favor--someone was going to pay.   
  
  
The heel of Xena's boot met the worn marble with a loud crack. She walked purposefully to the next, and, raising her foot, felled another marker. Six tombstones now lay in pieces on the ground, marking the haphazard line of her assault.   
  
"Xena, please stop." Gabrielle urged. "I don't think it's working, and--"   
  
"It'll work. He just wants to make sure I mean business." As if to make her point, Xena swung her foot toward another marble slab.   
  
"That's enough!" the dark voice echoed over the remains of the old grave circle. Xena lowered her foot and raised her head to look over Gabrielle's shoulder at their guest. Placing her hands on her hips, she toed at the debris. "What took you so long, Hades?" She cocked her head and managed to look vaguely concerned. "You look like death."   
  
"Wrong sibling. Are you going to explain this desecration, or toy with me? I've got nowhere to go, and people to judge."   
  
"I thought you might be bored: no major wars; no disasters that I've heard of; no Persephone to keep you entertained. I thought you might need a distraction."   
  
Hades stepped around Gabrielle, weaving his way methodically through the bits of stone--his eyes never leaving the Warrior Princess. "A distraction? You realize of course that I don't have much by way..."   
  
Gabrielle chose to remain a silent partner in the dangerous game of warrior and god. True, she knew how to turn a phrase to get what she wanted, but she was more than happy to let Xena take this one. She had enough to deal with--like guilt and anger. _When I see that bumbling ... No ... he was trying to be nice. It's not his fault he got plucked up by that __creature._ And he was obviously trying to save Ceyx. But I'll still kill him if he's gone and gotten himself killed.   
  
"... don't like me very much. I, obviously, think that is a mistake. People need to step back and see the bigger picture, but..." He shrugged. "My image has been damaged beyond repair. And you do this." He eased himself down and grabbed a handful of debris, letting it fall back to the ground slowly. The god of the dead sighed. "If you didn't bring in so much business, I might ask Atropos to snip your thread for good."   
  
"I know how to get around the Fates, Hades. What I need is to get to the Echinadian Islands. Now."   
  
"Why on earth..." A smile played at the corners of his mouth. "...would you want to go there?"   
  
"One of your Harpies is out of control and I'm going to stop her."   
  
"_My_ Harpies? They're not mine. They're kind of like you, Xena, they bring in business." He frowned slightly. "They _brought_ in business," he corrected himself. "You did your best, but it took a most unfortunate dive into the River Tigres to dispatch one, and the other two, well, have... been retired."   
  
"You know that, and I know that, but tell that to the one that carted off our friends earlier this morning."   
  
Hades began to look concerned. "And you think she's taking them home to that gods forsaken island? Why would she come here?" He looked around as if he would find the answer. "Why take them all the way back there? Why not just snatch people closer to home?"   
  
"She has such a cozy, secluded place of her own. People steer clear of that area for the most part. The Sirens make a great security team."   
  
"Good point," he conceded. Scratching at what appeared to be a week's worth of stubble, he asked, "What friends?"   
  
"Joxer and a child named Ceyx."   
  
"The kid I'll help, but Joxer?" He winced. "Isn't he my niece's pet project? Why bother me?"   
  
"Let's just say it's your department. And you owe me," she reminded him. "Are you going to get us there, or not?"   
  
"Two one-way tickets to the Land of Stench--from there, you are on your own, since I seem to have some repairs to do." Hades pointed at a broken marker which soon tumbled back into place with a flash of blue.   
  
"See, I knew you needed something to do."   
  
He turned back to Xena and Gabrielle and waved his hand.   
  
In a blink of an eye, they had been transported from the old, dusty cemetery, to a sandy, wind swept beach. Moist, salty air whipped around them, giving Gabrielle a chill. The crashing of the waves against the jagged cliffs was almost deafening in contrast to the relative quiet they had left only moments before. Gabrielle's gaze drifted away from the sea toward land. Surveying the beach she saw, off in the distance, a large opening in the rock face.   
  
"It looks like we go there," Xena shouted. Gabrielle nodded in agreement. There didn't seem to be anywhere else to go. She dug her staff into the shifting sand to steady herself as they made their way across the deserted beach.   
  
  


* * *

  


**( 7 )**

  
  
  
The roar of the waves became a distant echo as once again Gabrielle found herself searching for signs of life in a dark, damp cave. This cave was much larger than the one she and Joxer had searched in Midea; the rocky ceiling rose high above her head, and its damp, lichen-covered walls spread nearly twice as far. She'd felt uncomfortable walking so close to Joxer in that other cave just the day before; now she realized she'd give almost anything for him to be walking beside her. She lowered her head and sighed.   
  
"Don't worry, Gabrielle."   
  
She turned slightly as they continued to walk and opened her mouth to speak, but said nothing, instead directing her eyes into the darkness ahead.   
  
"It's hard—I know it as well as you. Joxer _can_ be nuisance sometimes," Xena said.   
  
"That's not wha--" Gabrielle jumped in.   
  
"No?"   
  
"Yes." She shook her head. "But no, too. I ... I say a lot of things ... about Joxer ... to Joxer, but if anything happened to him… He's just so pushy and overbearing sometimes." Her eyes narrowed. "He always means well, though, doesn't he? Well--" She gave a short laugh. "Most of the time."   
  
"I think he knows, Gabrielle. We're family. We tease unmercifully, but we protect just as fiercely. And maybe ... Maybe you see some of yourself in Joxer." She accented her words by raising a brow.   
  
Gabrielle stopped dead in her tracks. _She couldn't be serious,_ she thought. "Ha. Ha-ha. Oh." She glared, setting her mouth in the way she knew would bring wrinkles someday. "You're serious."   
  
"Just ... a little." Xena rolled her hand from side to side gently. "You were just as exuberant."   
  
"Oh, Xena. Not like _that, _" she pleaded, shaking her head.   
  
"And," she continued on, "you were quite the talker."   
  
"Not like that." This time she made sure there was no question in her tone. "I was _never_ like that. I'm a bard. I tell stories—_true_ stories... Extraordinary, but true."   
  
"I didn't mean to say that you are his twin." She touched Gabrielle's elbow, guiding her forward to continue their search. "_You learned_ and so will he – that's all."   
  
Gabrielle mulled this over. "It'll take him longer...definitely," she nodded. She answered Xena's smirk with a playful nudge. "C'mon, agree with me."   
  
Xena threw her arm over Gabrielle's shoulder. "Yeah, probably. Of course, that means he'll be sticking around us for a long time. Could be years..."   
  
"Years?" Gabrielle scrunched up her face, but the expression quickly faded as a trumpet blast sounded through the catacombs. When it was followed by a familiar screech, Xena drew her sword and they started to jog ahead. Relief and concern mingled together, pushing Gabrielle forward. The discordant sound bounced from the walls making it difficult to tell how far they were from its source, but there was only one way to go. The tunnel continued on without a break and with no end in sight.   
  
"When does this thing stop?" Gabrielle asked in frustration, not expecting or receiving a response.   
  
As they continued to run following the gentle curves the passageway took, Gabrielle began to make out voices from up ahead.   
  
[ "Nice bird lady. Uhm. Ya got great plumage there, ya know." ]   
  
[ "Oh man, would you look at that?" ]   
  
[ "Why she so mad?" ]   
  
  
Finally they came to a crossing. "Damn," Gabrielle cursed softly.   
  
"Shh," Xena warned. She tilted her head then lifted it sharply indicating they should continue straight ahead.   
  
  
[ "Just stay behind me lads. I'll protect you from--ahhk. Nice birdie. Uhm. Help? What are you made of? " ]   
  
A hard metallic thud sounded.   
  
[ "Not exactly downy soft, here. Hey! Cut it out". ]   
  
  
The tunnel ended in a circular chamber flooded with sunlight from an opening in the ceiling high above. Ceyx and another boy stood behind Joxer, one boyish face leaning out on either side of the hapless hero. They watched with wide eyes as Joxer slowly edged away from an oversized, bird-like creature. Long hair flowed down the creature's feathered back and with every step, its massive talons pierced the earthen floor.   
  
"Xena!" Joxer exclaimed. "Gabrielle, stay back. I've got her right where I want her." His eyes darted back to the Harpy and he said to the creature "You hear that? Right where I want you." He puffed his chest up and started toward the foul-smelling bird-woman. Xena quickly surveyed the surroundings as Gabrielle circled left. _The fool would get himself killed if they didn't do something quick,_ she thought.   
  
"Joxer!"   
  
He stopped mid-step and glanced in Xena's direction. "I'm kinda busy here, Xena," he said through unmoving lips.   
  
"I know, Joxer. That idea you had for playing the trumpet, that was great. Just great." Xena looked at Joxer, then down to the ground in front of him. As she repeated the motion, Gabrielle searched the area and on the ground near the Harpy's lethal claws spotted an old, dented trumpet, evidently the one used to create the earlier blast.   
  
"Whadaya –" he said, then stopped and shrugged his shoulders. He might not know why, but it appeared he knew what Xena wanted him to do. He would do whatever she needed; he always did.   
  
Xena grabbed her chakram from her waist and threw it at the Harpy. The weapon simply glanced off its target without leaving a mark, and then proceeded to ricochet off the wall, as well. Joxer seized the opportunity. He pushed the boys down out of harm's way and dove for the trumpet. With another hideous screech, the Harpy hopped around to face her attacker, nearly slicing off Joxer's hand as he reached for the instrument.   
  
At the sound of a familiar whirl, Gabrielle ducked, as once again the chakram spun around on its erratic, deadly path. In the confusion the children jumped to their feet and charged for the tunnel and freedom just as the Harpy swung back toward them. "No!" Gabrielle warned. She lunged for the boys, grabbing each by the scruff of his neck, and tried to drag them to safety as the Harpy descended on her.   
  
"Aiyiyiyiyi!" Xena cried, as she flipped head over feet toward the melee. "Don't let her touch you!" She came to a halt behind the Harpy and sent her sword crashing against the dark, hard plumage. Again the creature was left unscathed. "Play it again, Joxer," Xena demanded.   
  
Joxer's face reddened with exertion, as he lay sprawled on the ground forcing air through the instrument. The bark of the trumpet warbled in a quick, if labored, response. His evident distress was slight in comparison to that of the Harpy. The chakram came around for another pass and struck the creature. This time it left a large, bloody gash in its wake. The cry of the Harpy sounded more like a scream than before, more human-like. She teetered a moment, then toppled down to the ground knocking Gabrielle into Ceyx and Claudio, and sending them all crashing to the floor beneath her.   
  
"No!" Xena snatched the chakram from the air and stepping to the side pulled Gabrielle to safety seconds before the Harpy landed on them all. Meanwhile, the blast of the trumpet continued to echo around the cave. Joxer looked as if he would pass out any minute. "Stop, Joxer." Xena knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Give it a rest." She straightened back up and looked around the bone-littered ground. "Have you seen anyone else since you...arrived?" she asked Joxer.   
  
Joxer breathed in deeply, before trying to respond. "No," he gasped, finally. He pointed around the chamber then added, "Just all this."   
  
"And that," Xena added, her eyes focused on an assortment of bones.   
  
"More bones," Joxer said with a shrug.   
  
"Not just any bones," she said. Reaching out, she pushed aside some of the remains and lifted a decidedly avian piece of bone.   
  
"Hey! Another bird lady," Claudio said from the ground where he was still tangled with Ceyx and Gabrielle.   
  
"Oh no," Gabrielle said. The side of her face was still pressed into the ground, but she managed to look up at Xena. "Do you think she was just trying to replace her family?" Gabrielle eased herself onto all fours as she disentangled herself from Ceyx and Claudio.   
  
"That was her sister?" Ceyx asked as he stood. His sad look was made more pitiful with the dirt streaking his face.   
  
"It looks that way," Xena said. She rested her hand on the boy's head. "She lost someone she loved very much. That can make you do things..." Xena turned back toward the tunnel. "There's nothing more we can do here. It's too late for the others. She wrinkled her nose and turned to look at Gabrielle. "For you, too. Let's get out of here. We have to figure out how we're going to get these boys home."   
  
"Too late?" Gabrielle squawked. "But I saved them." _What do I have to do to please her,_ she thought. "Why are you looking at me like that?"   
  
"Didn't we go over this yesterday?" Xena almost laughed.   
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Gabrielle asked, as she began to follow Xena's retreating form.   
  
"You stink, lady," Claudio said.   
  
  


* * *

  


**( 8 )**

  
  
  
Gabrielle walked dejectedly several paces behind the others. She angrily jabbed her staff into the ground with every step. "It's not that bad," she insisted.   
  
Xena turned back toward her slowly, eyebrows stitched together in painful sympathy and nodded. Joxer's head bounced around from side to side and he began to whistle. The boys spoke to each other quietly, before erupting into laughter which came close to sounding like giggles.   
  
"Great." Gabrielle remained moodily silent until the sound of the waves returned. The wind whipped around her and little grains of sand bit into her flesh as she stepped from the cave.   
  
"Now what?" Gabrielle asked.   
  
"You smell a _lot_ better out here, Gabby." Joxer smiled broadly and nodded his head in encouragement. The boys' laughter was cut off by with a fierce look from Xena.   
  
Gabrielle sighed and turned her staff back and forth grinding it into the sand.   
  
"Tell me I didn't smell that bad when I was mortal," a new, familiar voice said. The Goddess of Love appeared in a shimmery flash beside Joxer. "Hi, studly." Aphrodite greeted the gangly warrior with a flash of white teeth and a wink.   
  
"Hi, 'Dite." Joxer mumbled. He averted his eyes as the wind whipped her too thin covering around, exposing her gods' given beauty.   
  
Ceyx and Claudio stared at the goddess. They were seeing their share of the extraordinary beings on this adventure and they seemed to like this one better than the last.   
  
Aphrodite drew a hand seductively down Joxer's chest. "You're never this modest at Meg's place, now, Joxy."   
  
"Cut it out, 'Dite," he spat out the side of his mouth.   
  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes and dug her staff deeper into the beach.   
  
"Aphrodite?" Xena asked.   
  
"Oh, right." With a final pat to Joxer's face, Aphrodite stepped away from her favorite mortal in need. Placing her hands on her hips, she drew her shoulders up, and asked, cheerfully, "Anybody need a lift home?"   
  
"Why are _you_ helping _us_?" Gabrielle asked.   
  
"Euh. That's right blondie, stay downwind." The goddess wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I'm not helping _you_ I'm helping my man, Joxer, here. Did you see how he took care of that nasty Harpy?" She ground her fist into Joxer's pec. He winced.   
  
"Yeah! Joxer rocks!" Ceyx and Claudio shouted. Ceyx picked up a piece of driftwood and began a mock fight with Claudio. "First, he tried stabbing her with his sword, but she was too tough for that." With one last jab at Claudio, Ceyx let the driftwood slip from his hand.   
  
Picking up the story, Claudio shouted, "Then Joxer the Mighty pulled the magic trumpet from his bag." The boy brandished the "trumpet" in front of his face, and speaking over the "mouthpiece" added, "He knew all along the sword wouldn't pierce through her armor. He was just wearing her down." He thumped his head with index and middle fingers placed together. "He's _always_ thinking, ya see."   
  
"Yeah." Ceyx took the stick back from Claudio. "So he played a couple of notes and had her screeching her head off. Hahahaha!" The boy doubled over, giving Claudio the chance to steal the piece of driftwood back. "Hey! Give that back!"   
  
"No, it's my turn. And besides, you didn't think it was so funny at the time, didja?"   
  
"Did, too," Ceyx answered.   
  
Claudio pushed Ceyx aside and continued. "Joxer, he tripped on all that yech that was in there, or he woulda had that stinky old thing right then. But, he dropped the trumpet." A look of disappointment crossed his face. "Xena came in, though... with that stinky lady." He pointed toward Gabrielle who threw him what she hoped was a sufficiently nasty look.   
  
"It worked," Ceyx added during the pause. "She distracted the Harpy long enough for Joxer to sock her with another blast of the trumpet."   
  
"Berararrara!" Claudio imitated with the driftwood. "Yeah, and Xena's chakram sliced her right open. Which was kinda cool," he conceded.   
  
"But..." Gabrielle said. Some of Ceyx's earlier admiration for the Warrior Princess had obviously been transferred to his new hero. And Claudio looked like a little Joxer the Mighty in the making.   
  
"And the bird lady fell on that one and made her all stinky!" the boys said in unison, then broke down once again in fits of laughter.   
  
"I _saved_ you, you little--"   
  
"Gabby, Gabby, Gabby," Joxer stepped closer to her and began to lift his arm up toward her shoulder, but stopped. "Well, you can't win 'em all, Gabby. It's a hard lesson to learn, but when you're out there risking your life dai--"   
  
Gabrielle was not going to stand around and listen to Joxer getting all the glory. "I can't believe you!" Joxer's eyes widened and the proud posture he had assumed during the boys retelling of the day's events started to wane. Gabrielle's rising anger ground to a halt. _What am I doing to him?_ she thought. Staying in place she reached out a hand and brushed her fingertips against his breastplate, careful not to linger too long in case she could pass on the Harpy stench. "I ought to expose you," she whispered. She kept her eyes on Joxer as she said loud enough for the boys to hear. "I don't know what we would do without him."   
  
The joyful smile that spread across his face, the boyish sparkle that lit up his eyes, was worth eating her words...just this once, she assured herself. She stood staring at him a moment before dropping her hand. "Did someone say something about a lift back to Midea?"   
  
"And, honey, for you, I'll throw in a free trip to the nearest spa afterward. That and one of Hygieia's little remedies should do the trick...eventually." Aphrodite waved her arms in front of her. "We're outta here."   
  
  


* * *

  


**( 9 )**

  
  
  
Three days later, Gabrielle was still stinging from the excessive amount of praise Joxer was still getting. "Should we really be feeding his ego, Xena?" Gabrielle asked. They stood in Zarek's stable talking while Xena brushed Argo. Gabrielle had gotten used to spending time in the stable; it was one of the few places she didn't feel self-conscious occupying. The smell brought on by the Harpy's touch wasn't going to last forever, and had actually improved a great deal, but she figured she had a week or more to go before it left completely.   
  
"He _did_ help, Gabrielle, as much as you. Why are you so upset?"   
  
"_As much as me_?" she snorted. "He didn't even know what he was doing. He didn't know that trumpet blast would weaken the Harpy. He didn't know anything about Harpies that I hadn't told him the day before he got himself carried off by one. It was just dumb luck."   
  
"Kind of like you not knowing about being touched by one?" Xena asked. Gabrielle paid little attention to the barb. She had been stinking, granted not as much, for days and had been dodging the various colorful remarks thrown her way like an old pro. _Like Joxer,_ she thought. _Now why'd I have to think that? _   
  
"Don't change the subject," she finally responded. She tried to sound irritated, but thought she sounded just plain tired instead.   
  
"I wasn't changing the subject." Xena stored Argo's brush and walked around the palomino. She stretched an arm around her friend, and for the first time in days, she didn't make a face. "We all do what we can to help, and _none_ of us knows everything. We're _all_ learning. I'm good at survival. I show you how to use what's inside of you to make it through each day. You teach us about humanity and love. You help us to see what's inside of us and what we can be. Joxer, he makes us laugh, makes us feel good about ourselves. He teaches us how to never give up, no matter what happens, no matter what stands in the way. He reminds us of where we've been."   
  
_Where we've been._ The thought stuck with her. They'd been through a lot together. All of them. A breeze washed over them as they stepped from the dimly lit stable into the busy agora. Gabrielle could barely smell the stench left from the Harpy's touch, but it still lingered. "It's how Joxer feels, isn't it?"   
  
"What?" Xena asked.   
  
They were nearing the inn. She could see Joxer loping toward them surrounded by a group of children. He'd been regaling them with stories the last few days, and they couldn't get enough of the Harpy Slayer.   
  
"Getting hit by that Harpy trying to help those boys. I just made a bigger mess. I was trying to help and..." She lifted an arm toward Xena and sniffed to illustrate her point.   
  
"Yeah, guess so. Just be glad that it's wearing off. Thanks to Hygieia." She looked off into the distance adding, "I don't like owing anyone favors...especially gods."   
  
They were a few steps away from Joxer and the inn when he noticed them and began to shoo away the children. "Sorry, little warriors. I have to go talk about important big warrior stuff with Xena." The children made disappointed noises, but he waved them along down the road. To their credit they acknowledged Xena's presence with a modicum of respectful awe, but their faces betrayed what they thought of the smelly sidekick. Gabrielle grabbed Xena's arm and pulled her into the inn.   
  
Few people registered their discomfort at her presence as she walked past the tables toward the stairs. "Why don't you eat down here with us?" Joxer asked. He leaned in adding, "You really don't smell bad anymore." Part of her knew he was trying to be helpful, but another part of her wanted to deck him. The latter desire must have shown on her face. Joxer took a few steps back. She stifled the baser urge and worked up a pained smile. "Thanks, but I'll eat in my room. I'm used to it now."   
  
"You want company?" He looked so eager to please, to make her feel better. With a sigh she accepted his offer. Xena stood talking at the bar with Jayr, but she called out to them as they started up the stairs. "I'll have them bring you up something, okay?"   
  
"Great," she said. She turned and followed Joxer's noisy progress up to their rooms at the end of the hallway. Joxer continued on to his room promising to be back after he washed up. Gabrielle tried to do the same.   
  
  
"Hey, great timing!" she could hear Joxer exclaim from outside her door. A dull knocking followed. "I'm decent," she called out. He walked in carrying a tray filled with bread, stew and some ale. Gabrielle looked around for someplace he could set it, but there seemed to be a lack of furniture--something she hadn't considered. "We'll just sit on the bed," she said. _What's the harm in that,_ she thought, _how many fires have we sat and slept by together?_   
  
They picked at their food in silence for a while before Joxer tried again. "You really do smell better, Gabby. Rotten thing about that Harpy, huh?" When she didn't respond, he clamored on. "You know, I didn't know about that trumpet thing. Didn't have a clue."   
  
"Wait," she said, "I thought you saved everyone single-handedly, including Xena."   
  
His shoulders sank. "_You_ know that's not true, but I _did_ help, and I didn't screw anything up." He pointed his finger at her and nodded his head. His face brightened a bit at the truthfulness of his statement.   
  
"That's right, I pulled the Joxer this time," she agreed with a roll of her eyes.   
  
Again, she watched as Joxer's shoulders sunk. She felt a pull at her heart. "I'm sorry, Joxer. Really." He managed to look at her, but he didn't look as if he believed her.   
  
"I mean it, Joxer. This is _not_ fun."   
  
He looked down at his bowl and pushed some of the stew around with a section of hard bread. "You don't have to tell me."   
  
Suddenly, she found herself yearning to see and hear Joxer the Mighty across from her. Not this man in front of her who looked like poor Atlas with the weight of the world upon him.   
  
She felt another pull at her heart. She was acting like it was the end of life as she knew it, when he dealt with disappointment and ridicule everyday. _Even from me. Especially from me. _   
  
She nudged his shin with her toe and when he looked up she gave him the brightest smile she could. He blushed in return and smiled a lopsided grin, but at her chin, not her eyes. She jabbed at his shin again until he looked her in the eye. Joxer's forehead crinkled.   
  
She took a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. As she exhaled quickly, she let her thoughts rush out as words. "You're always nice to me, when I can be a real pain. You're a good man, and you try your best. You've always been there for us, for me. You do everything you can to help us, and then some. And if you ever bring this conversation up, I'll deny it with my last breath."   
  
Joxer's grin grew bigger and bigger as she spoke, and when she finished he laughed and stuffed the piece of bread in his mouth and chewed happily.   
  
"Don't look so pleased with yourself."   
  
A look of innocence played over his face as he continued to chew.   
  
His good humor was more potent than the Harpy's touch. She shook her head and dove into the food on her plate. They continued talking throughout dinner and well into the night. Gabrielle even managed to laugh at herself a few times. But when they heard steady footfalls heading down the hall signaling Xena's return, they both sobered. Joxer quickly stood up and reached for the tray, but Gabrielle stopped him. She stood in front of him and worked her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. He brought his arms around her, holding her gently.   
  
"I'll deny it with my last breath," she mumbled into his chest.   
  
"Sure, Gabby."   
  
He stepped back and looked at her for a moment before letting a grin slip back onto his face. He picked up the tray from the bed and offered Xena a quick goodnight as he passed her on his way out.   
  
  


* * *

  


**( Epilogue )**

  
  
  
Gabrielle sat in the corner of the empty tavern. A candle burned low on the table in front of her throwing its light in small flickering bursts over the parchment she was inking. Xena had been unusually quiet, even for herself, after interrupting Gabrielle's dinner with Joxer. The warrior had simply shrugged off her outer garments and slid between the sheets with a quick goodnight. No questions asked about Joxer's having stayed in the room so long. No taunting looks. Just her soft breathing and the smell of stale ale soon after her head had sunk into the pillow.   
  
Gabrielle on the other hand found she couldn't sleep. After a dozen tosses and a few turns she had given up and climbed down the stairs in search of a good writing surface. They would be leaving the next day and she hadn't even begun to write her wedding present for Zarek and Alikea.   
  
She sat looking at the blank scroll in front of her uncertain of how to begin. The scroll should be perfect, but it had been weeks since she'd written anything. She thought for a moment, letting her teeth tug at her lower lip. She hadn't planned on ever retelling the story of their adventures in Midea, but one thing she had learned traveling with Xena was that you could never quite tell how things might change down the road. _Better to keep a record of the strange trip just in case,_ she thought, _and it __would_ help start the words flowing once again. She picked out another, plainer scroll from her satchel and began to write the tale of the Harpy gone mad with grief and loneliness while it was still fresh in her mind. _And the smell still lingered,_ she thought. Her laugh echoed around the room, bouncing off the bar and around the chairs up-ended onto the tables surrounding her as she leaned over the scroll.   
  
The candle was nearly extinguished by the time she finished her tales, but she had finished both before morning. She sat holding the end of the scroll, carefully positioning her writing hand that was smudged with still-wet ink, as she read over her work. The top of the scroll poured over the edge of the table and hung in loose folds where it met with the hard wooden floor. The early part had come easily; Alikea's perilous journey after the death of her parents, complete with her near capture by slavers and rescue by the Warrior Princess; the week they had spent traveling together before arriving at the temple in Argos where they had made their tearful good-byes, even Zarek's part had been a breeze for the bard to write. But the last part; the story of a young woman finding friendship and love in an unexpected place; of a woman finally coming to see and understand the man beneath the rough exterior... that was her masterpiece.   
  
Write what you know.    
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Author's Note:_ Well, I finally got this typed up  Major thanks to Chris for the beta. (all the good stuff is his doing, all the ick is mine)   
Thanks to Findle for asking me if I'd gotten this from notebook to computer. (took a couple of months to get the inspiration to type it in) And also to everyone who sends me feedback, It's appreciated :) It's their fault that I keep sending stuff out, blame them (names withheld to protect the innocent)    
  
  


* * *

"Xena: Warrior Princess" is ©MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures.   
©1999-2000, Raye. Reproduction, adaptation, or translation without prior written permission is prohibited.   
This is not for profit. Copies for personal use only must include all copyrights and disclaimers.    
  



End file.
